The present invention relates to a cassette stationery set that has a notch for the location of a stapler, a scoop channel for the placement of a knife, a ring flange for the attachment of an adhesive tape, a case for containing a variety of stationery, a pen holder seat for the arrangement of a pen, and a concave plane for the insertion of a short ruler, by means of the said arrangement to form a compact stationery set for multipurpose use.